Happily ever maybe
by moonstone88
Summary: The Potters have lived with nearly five years of wedded bliss, but now something threatens to break into their happy world. A darkness that had plagued them in a time lost is back again and could be the end of everything as they knew it. Sequel to Twisted Lines.
1. Happily ever maybe

A/N hello again my friends. So I know I'm being very naughty starting another story, but two of my others are wrapping up now so I just could resist the urge. Especially when I've had so many people ask me to do this. So here we are a sequal to twisted Lines, I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last.

* * *

Ginny rolled over her fingers searching for her husband in the mattress and found nothing but the warmth of his body on the sheets he had left behind. She lifted her head from the pillow it had been buried on listening for signs of life and when she found it silent she sent her awareness inside instead finding their connection. Even in her sleepy state it was easy to find him a golden flare of awareness in her mind and she soon realised he had sneaked from bed when Lily had called out leaving her to get a little more rest.

She had spent most of the night nursing her daughter who had been running a temperature, but now seemed fine as her father walked around the kitchen of their little cottage making her breakfast. Still feeling tired but in need of her husband's touch Ginny slipped from bed, slipping her silk dressing gown up from where she had discarded it on the bedding box at the foot of the bed and pulled it on.

Once in the hallway she could hear her husband's hushed tones and her daughter's high laugh and with a smile she headed towards the kitchen stopping in the doorway to watch. Harry was at the stove flipping pancakes, their daughter's favourite breakfast, his back to her as she entered. She wondered if he knew she was there and as he turned his eyes lighting on her she knew he had known the moment she had woken up.

"Did we wake you love?" he asked as he slipped two pancakes onto the plate in front of Lily, who greedily took up her knife and fork and got stuck in.

Shaking her head she padded across the tile floor and went on tiptoe so she could press a kiss to Harry's cheek, but he turned at the last minute capturing her lips and she sighed into the kiss.

"Morning Hun," he whispered against her lips and she smiled.

"Morning husband mine," she whispered back feeling him smile in return.

Satisfied at their contact Ginny slipped into the chair next to her daughter and watched as Lily shovelled another piece of pancake into her mouth. At barely four Lily was the most exceptional child Ginny had ever laid eyes on. Her black curls bobbed lightly as she bounced in her seat and Ginny couldn't help but reach out and run one of the silky curls through her fingers. Lily giggled at the contact and leant her head closer to her mother enjoying it as Ginny's finger slid across her hair.

"What's on the agenda today then my loves?" Harry asked as he placed a plate in front of Ginny and dropped into the chair next to her.

"Little madam is going to preschool today," Ginny said and laughed as Lily pulled a face.

She knew her daughter liked preschool really, but she liked being at home with her mummy and daddy more. But Ginny knew their little girl needed more stimuli then she could provide by herself anymore, and truthfully she was looking forward to having a bit of free time for herself as well. This would be Lily's third week and now that she had settled in Ginny knew it would be safe to venture away from the preschool, having stuck close by before if her daughter needed her for anything.

Harry chatted happily with Lily as he ate his own breakfast and Ginny happily watched the two of them, once again thinking about the option of baby number two. She knew it was something Harry wanted, having being an only child, but she didn't feel a rush. She was only twenty five after all they had a few years yet and yes she didn't want to much time between Lily and any sibling but it was nice to have a little time to herself for the moment.

Just then Harry rose to his feet and pressing a kiss to her hair moved to gather up the plates. Lily instantly excused herself disappearing down the hallway to her own room, and Ginny knew she would be picking out what she wanted to wear for the day. Shaking her head at the thought of a four year old picking out her cloths she climbed to her feet and joined Harry at the sink.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked and Harry spun to look at her leaning against the counter as he did.

For the millionth time she was caught by how much she loved this man, how she knew she couldn't be without him ever again and she seemed to catch her thoughts as always. Reaching out he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. She laughed a little as she rested her hands against his chest and breathed in his scent as a spark of power arced between them. She wondered if it would ever die back, the connection they shared and the power they could raise. But she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it wouldn't that she would feel forever this way for him and he would for her.

"I've got a new code they want me to crack," Harry whispered as he leant forwards and pressed his face in against her neck.

She laughed as his lips tickled along her skin trying hard to keep her thoughts clear. Harry worked for the ministry now, but didn't have any kind of specific title there; he went where he pleased really and where he was needed. There was always something for him to do with them, and he didn't exactly need money from them, but he kept a wage to keep everything above board so no one would have grounds to call his intentions into question. She had a feeling that today he would be working in the libraries lending a hand to something they were having trouble with.

"Give Hermione my love for me and see when she wants to come for dinner this week," she said and detangled herself from her husband before he could drag her into something they would have time to finish.

He laughed as she scooted backwards trying to capture her again but she made it away from his gasp.

"I will," he called after her as she went in search of their daughter.

Ginny and Hermione had made it a point to get together at least once a week, just to get some time alone and together. Sometimes the boys came as well, and the kids, but most of the time it was girl time between them. Sometime Fleur would come as well which she liked she didn't see her other sister in law nearly enough.

Thoughts of Fleur and her brothers in her mind she found Lily in the closet picking out a dress her grandmother had made her. Molly had taken to making everything pink, and Ginny thought she loved the joy of having a granddaughter to dress up. Especially since Hermione had managed to bring another set of twin Weasley boys into the world. Victoire was the only other girl so far, and Fleur had even tipped the scale back to the boys with a little boy who arrived a little over two months ago, his name a respectful Louie.

Lily presented Ginny with the dress she wanted and Ginny helped her out of her pyjamas and into the pink frilly monstrosity that Ginny wouldn't have picked herself. When Lily was ready she gathered her daughter bag and picked her up walking to the front room. Harry was still at home obviously not wanting to leave his little family yet, and that was another reason why his work arrangement worked for him, he often didn't leave the house until after ten. She left Lily in his capable hands as she went back to the bedroom to change.

It was as she pulled a cream sweater over her head that she felt the first shiver of unease. She stopped for a moment, listening out for something or anything that would tell her where the unease had come from, but when nothing happened she shrugged it off and sat on the edge of the bed pulling out her favourite pair of soft leather boots, pulling them up and zipping them up over her jeans. It was as she was pulling the left boot on that she felt the ripple again, this time it was like a quiet scream in her mind, and echo of an echo.

On the heel of the echo Harry burst into the room, and she could feel the power radiating off him. Instantly she was up and in his arms as the two of them felt the same thing.

"What is it Harry?" she asked a thread of fear seeping into her voice.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out," pressing a kiss to her hair he turned and was gone and she knew that he had headed straight to the ministry.

She could still feel the echo of the silent cry but she brushed it off knowing her little girl was too perceptive, and plastering her best smile on went out to scoop her daughter into her arms. Lilt frowned at her mother as she lifted her and the little girl pressed her little fingers to her mother's face.

"What is it mummy?" she asked and Ginny sighed how had she ever thought to hide anything from this amazing child.

"Nothing baby, daddy just had to go to work suddenly and you know how mummy hates that," she replied pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

Lily frowned again but didn't say anything and scooping her back pack of the ground Ginny gathered her up and headed out of the door for the short walk to the village and Lily's preschool hoping Harry would find answers easily.


	2. The Search Begins

A/N: hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'd love to see a few more reviews simply so I know if this is interesting to people. I loved seeing so many people adding it to alerts and favourites, but theres nothing like a review lol. Alrighty enjoy people! xx

* * *

Harry walked into the library in search of Hermione, knowing that his sister in law would be the best for news. She was always one of the first at the ministry and kept her ear on everything, he was always surprised by what she knew, sometimes it seemed completely impossible what she could glean but then it was just Hermione she always had the best gossip and facts.

He found her buried in the back stacks levitating books back onto their shelves. He smiled as he spotted her and her slightly rounded stomach, his latest nephew was on his way in just over a month and he was excited about the new addition to their growing family.

"Morning Mione," he called happily and she turned beaming at him as she spotted him.

"Hi Harry, didn't expect you this early," she lowered her wand and stepped towards him so he could wrap her in a hug and press a kiss to her cheek.

He rubbed his hand over her stomach as he had done so many times before, "how's the footballer today?" he asked causing her to laugh.

"He's sleeping I think, all night he's awake and the second I start to move bang he's out," she tried to pull a face at that but soon she was smiling.

"Well tell him he has to let his mum sleep or he'll have his uncle Harry to deal with," she laughed at that shaking her head slightly.

Harry didn't want to spoil the moment and the calm that surrounded them in the stacks but he really needed to talk to her about what he and Ginny had felt that moment so swallowing the laughter he leant back against one of the shelves as he watched her levitate another book.

"When you got to work this morning Mione, did anyone say anything to you. You know strange reports of anything bad happening?" he asked, his voice turning slightly off as he thought about what he had felt that morning.

She frowned at him turning so she could look at him completely and take in his worried face. She hadn't seen him worried like this in some time and it was a little worrying to herself. If Harry was worried then there was definitely something to it.

"No Harry, things have been quiet around here for some time. Even the pockets of death eaters we were having trouble with in the last few years have been quiet lately."  
Harry frowned at that, he hated the pockets of death eaters, had offered to help with tracking them, but even with his occasional help they were still out there. He guessed that in any race there were those that were prejudice and it seemed even wizarding kind wasn't immune to that.

He nodded smiling at her to try and keep her calm even though he could tell that he had worried her.

"Could you let me know if your hear anything, anything at all even if it seems innocuous" he said as he stood from where he was leaning, his mind turning to Ginny for a moment as he let her feelings wash over and calm him.

"Of course Harry, is there something I shouldn't looking out for?" he could hear the whisper of fear in her voice and he didn't like that he had worried her.

With a smile he pulled her to him wrapping her in a hug, and she buried her face against his collar bone breathing deeply and relaxing visibly.

"It's nothing really, just a feeling. Don't worry yourself, you don't need any more stress right now," he pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned to head out of the stacks.

Turning at the last minute he realised he'd nearly forgotten Ginny's message.

"Gin wants to know when this week you want to go for the girlie tea thing you always do," he pulled a familiar face and she laughed openly totally at ease now.

"Ask her if Wednesday is alright will you? I've got an appointment tomorrow so that'd be the best day," he nodded blew her a kiss and headed out to see if anyone else had heard of anything.

Ginny watched as Lily ran to meet her friends, happily giggling with a few of the other girls who were sat around a pile of building blocks. One of the teachers smiled catching Ginny's eye and walked over to her.

"Todays the day then?" she asked and Ginny laughed.

It was well known with everyone that worked there that Ginny never went far from her daughter.

"Yeah I think so, I have a few things I really need to do," the echo of the feeling from the morning shivered along her spine but she did her best to ignore it, "plus mums promised to be around the village if you need anything," she said and the woman laughed reaching out to squeeze Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't worry; you know Lily is safe with us. We completely understand why you and your husband might be worried with leaving your child, but we just had the latest ministry check just three days ago and we asked that certain wards be strengthened with her and a few other high profile children in mind. She's safe with us," the woman gave Ginny another shoulder squeeze and hurried off to split around two three year old boys that were gearing up for a fight.

Ginny watched the room for a moment, pleased to hear of the extra safety precautions, before she slipped out of the room closing the door softly behind her as she did so Lily wouldn't notice she had left. When she left the building she took a moment to feel those wards, and realised that they were indeed extremely strong and it stilled a worry in her heart.

Taking a breath she disaparted landing squarely in Bill's front yard. Her brother must have been expecting her because he came straight out of the cottage to great her.

"Come here baby sister I need a hug," he said laughing as she folded herself into his arms.

It hadn't been long since they'd seen each other, just a few weeks, but they had become close having children so close together.

"How's Fleur today?" she asked as he slung his arm around her shoulder and headed towards the cottage.

"She's good, she been swearing in French under her breath recently so I know she's a little sleep deprived but she's old school and won't let me help too much," he shook his head at that and Ginny knew that it was an argument that would go round and round in a circle.

Fleur had decided that since she didn't work she would do everything with the children; it had been alright when it was just Victoire, but with Louie as well it wasn't as easy anymore.

"Where is she today?" she asked as they entered the kitchen to find it quiet.

"I finally convinced her to go see her mum for a while, she took the kids of course but I know she'll let her mum and sisters help more than she lets me."  
He shrugged and Ginny wanted to laugh at his forlorn look, her poor brother Fleur truly did stump him sometimes but she knew he loved her with everything he had in him.

Ginny settled into one of the chairs around the kitchen table while Bill put on a pot of water to boil for tea. He settled down next to while it boiled smiling at her brightly.

"So what questions do you have for me today?" he asked and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

Ever since Ginny and Harry had done their 'trip' through time and the full extent of their connection came forward Ginny had been fascinated by the idea of their past lives. She wanted desperately to know who and what they were when that had been together before. With the use of a few memory charms and spells to help enhance the connection to the past she had managed to scrounge together a few details. Dates, last names even dates of death, but not enough to research completely by herself. That was where her brother came in.

Gringotts was the oldest wizarding bank ever, and thus their records went back centuries and since the war Bill had climbed in the ranks there, higher than another human had before. Ginny secretly suspected it was the goblins way of keeping Harry on their side. They had never come to him over the breaking simply stating in a public statement that they understood that it was all in the course of defeating the dark lord. Ginny didn't buy that for one moment, but rumours circulated of the power Harry and she held, power that even the goblins with all of their accumulated power would be scared of.

And so Bill was able to access these records, especially when he let slip who he was doing it for. So far they hadn't found anything that had jogged Ginny's memory any further. But now she had something she really wanted him to check.

"Ok Bill I have something a little more substantial for you. A name and a rough timeframe for you."

Closing her eyes she tried her hardest to bring forth the images that had played through her mind. It had been strange normally she would have been trying to recall something before she could get anything at all.

This time though it had been a normal Sunday afternoon at home. Harry was in the garden with Lily playing some game that Ginny just failed to follow; her husband and her daughter seemed to have a language she just didn't seem to understand. She didn't mind, she had things that she alone shared with Lily, and things she alone well and truly only shared with Harry. But this Sunday had been different.

She was sat on the bench in the garden with them so she could watch and join in when she was requested, a book in her lap almost totally forgotten as she watched her daughter. It was as she watched Harry swing her up and her daughter laughing, that high pitch squeal that only kids could reach, that a flash of memory hit her. It was so strong that it doubled her over as the images flashed in her mind, so like when they had returned from the past and had to slot in the new time line.

Images of another little girl laughing as a man twirled her around, but this man was slightly shorter than Harry was now, and his hair was a shocking shade of blonde, so bright it was almost white. But what was the strangest was that Harry's features were in there, something around the eyes and his nose, not his eye colour since they were a vivid blue that was almost purple, but just the shape of them. Ginny instantly knew she was seeing him in his past life.

When she opened her eyes Bill was watching her patiently. He smiled as her vision cleared of the past and she focused on him.

"Alistair McKenzie, I feel like this was maybe a hundred and fifty years ago, could be a little further back than that but definitely no sooner. I do have a physical description if that would help," she paused and Bill nodded climbing to his feet to root through a kitchen draw for some parchment.

When he returned he brought the little tea pot filled with water and teabags already steeping with him along with a cup each for them. Ginny smiled as her brother pottered around, it was nice seeing how calm he was now. He was still rebellious in some ways, with his long hair still tied back and his rock t-shirts but he had found a centre and a calmness she had never seen in him as she was growing up.

"Alright hit me," he said quill poised over the paper ready to capture what she said.

She laughed but dove straight in, "alright I'd say he was about six foot, maybe a little under that. He had long blonde hair, so blonde that it was almost white. But his most distinguishing feature was definitely his eyes, they were a blue so bright honestly Bill I would have said they were more purple then blue," he frowned at that but didn't say anything as she rolled on, "we were definitely married, and we had at least one child. A little girl, I remember her laughter," she smiled at that and couldn't help the ache that settled into her heart at not knowing what had happened to her child, even if it was a child she didn't completely remember having.

"Alright Gin this is enough for me to start, and better then the last ones. At least I have a full name instead of the partial ones; hopefully I can get you something a little more concrete that you can take to the archives in the ministry," she smiled at him leaning over the table to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you Bill," she grabbed the tea pot, pouring tea into his cup and for herself, adding a wedge of lemon to hers as he added milk, "so how's married life treating you these days?" she asked settling back into her chair to listen to her brother ignoring all the other worries she had skittering around her mind for just a little while.


End file.
